A Parley a day keeps the Pirate away?
by Kirei
Summary: Basically the first movie plot, but not with one but four daughters of Governor Swann    Of course these four will have the adventure of their life, finding true love and theirselves. NO ELIZABETH! Pairs: Jack, Norri, Barbossa, Will X OCs


Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my very own character Isabella.

Basically the first movie plot not with one but four daughters of Governor Swann. Of course these four will have the adventure of their life, finding true love and theirselves. NO ELIZABETH! Pairs: Jack, Norri, Barbossa, Will X OCs

Hey there ^^

This is the translation of a story of mine I wrote some time ago (in German since I'm from Germany xD). Just to let you know why my grammar could really suck ._. I'm sorry...

If there is anybody who would volunteer to be my beta reader, plz contact me! I would really appreciate it!

Well, I was quite successful with this one, so now I want to see if people from could also like it...

The plot will be the same as in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, but instead of Elizabeth there will be four complete new characters. The daughters of Governor Swann will pair up with Jack, Will, Norrington and Barbossa (surprise surprise xD).

Before I get to the first Chapter, I want to introduce the new girls, who were all created by authors on the german fanfiktion de site:

**created by Trixy**

Chelsea is 22 years old and the eldest daughter. She has long, wavy, dark red hair, green eyes and is 5,8 feet tall.  
>Since she's the eldest of the sisters, she got to be properly raised by her mother and has most memories about her.<br>She's not very fond of her father for she thinks he's to blame for her mother's dead (even though she knows it's nobody's fault).  
>Chelsea loves beautiful dresses and to dress herself up. She is very confident when it comes to her looks, enjoys compliments and loves to control situations. If she doesn't know what to do and what to think, she's very shy, insecure and tends to panic, not knowing how to behave.<p>

The Redhead is passionate in everything she does and would walk through the fire for her family.

She is the most sublime of all, seems to be arrogant sometimes and very aware of her gentility.

She's always wearing a ring on her little finger which belonged to her mother. It was a gift from her father, when Chelsea was born. Furthermore she's the owner of a jewel case which was also her mother's before she died. Chelsea swears to be still able to smell her perfume.

**Created by Watteflocke**

Kathryn, just called Kathy, is 21 years old and the second oldest, even though she's not behaving like that.

Her hair is also dark red and falls down in slight waves over her shoulders. Her eyes are green and brown, where the brown predominates. She's 5,4 feet tall and the smallest one of the four.

What catches the eye is the spirited expression always plastered on her face, she's full of life and has always a smile for everyone.  
>She holds her father very dear, even though there are little conflicts when it comes to the dress code. Kathy prefers comfortable clothing and only wears the expensive dresses she gets from her father when she's really forced to. But if she does, she always tries to look the best she can.<br>She's the little whirlwind of the Swann-family, adroit and perky.  
>She throws herself into every adventure in sight and fights for her friends and family without hesitation, even though sometimes she's not as brave as she wishes to be. Kathy is frightened by darkness and loneliness (sometimes she sneaks into the bed of one of her sisters to sleep there).<br>She's a chatterbox and loves to dream the day away.  
>She's always wearing a necklace which belonged to her mother. If somebody dares to look at it the wrong way, she can turn into a real mad woman.<p>

**Created by me :) **

**A/N:** Since I was asked about it several times... Yes, my chara is called Isabella Swann, but NO, there is no relation to Twilight. I did read it but I'm far from obsessing about it. I was just looking for a fitting name and Isabella was the best in my opinion.

The next one is Isabella, 20 years old. She's nicknamed Isy or Bella (still no relation to Twilight-Bella). Her hair is long and a brighter shade of red, she has soft curls . She's 5,6 tall and also has green, big eyes who always make her seem innocent (which is true) and makes men (and her sisters) want to protect her.

Isy is very different from her sisters, behaving very shy, calm and composed.  
>She is Daddy's little Princess, always doing what he expects from her and arbitrates between her father and the wilder girls. Her calming influence soothes the family conflicts, everyone enjoys being around her.<br>Furthermore she tends to cry a lot, which can be a pain sometimes.  
>She inherited a golden barrette from her mother which she wears all of the time, no matter what occasion.<p>

**Created by Natsume Uchiha**

Last but not least the youngest one, Alexandra (just called Alex for she hates her full name). She is 19 years old, 5,6 feet tall, has brown long hair and blue eyes.  
>Alex is a real tomboy (as her name already tells us) and hates to follow the rules... any rules, as a matter of fact. Her father mostly feels the effect of her behavior and despairs very often because of her. She's also not afraid of a good fight and is very unladylike.<br>She is moody, sometimes aggressive, sometimes loud and carefree, and then again very vulnerable. She's not even sparing her sisters but they already know how to handle her.  
>She has a lot of conflicts with Chelsea when it comes to untidiness and her always being too late.<br>Of course also Alex owns something from her dead mother, a golden bracelet with three pearls.

So, these were short descriptions of the characters... Here follow the **relationships** toward each other:

**Let's start with the eldest.**

Chelsea and Kathy are getting along just fine, even though they differ in behavior and personality. They are both very much into playing chess, enjoying a good time.  
>But something Chelsea despites is the fact about Kathy not knowing when to shut up and just be quiet.<br>When it comes to the dress code Chel's opinion is divided. On the one hand she can't understand how somebody can be so stubborn to complain about the same topic again and again, while on the other hand she is very amused when her father doesn't know what else to say to persuade Kathy.

She favors the calm behavior of Isabella, they like to talk for hours about everything and she uses her company to compose her mind when there was another conflict with Alex or her father.

Alex and Chelsea are as different as night and day. Chelsea disdains Alex' behavior and thinks the youngest should be a lady with status she was born as. She thinks it's unnecessary to ever take place in a brawl. She lectures over and over about responsibility and good behavior, but nevertheless Alex comes home being bruised and dirty.  
>But through all the conflicts she would rather side with Alex than her father.<p>

In general you can say that Chelsea loves all of her sisters in her special way, she would die for every single one. Since she is the eldest she feels very often responsible for them, being without a mother and stuff, although she would never admit it to them. She likes to hide her worry behind a little teasing.

**Here comes Kathy**

In Kathy's opinion Chelsea really needs to lose up her tidy behavior. But deep inside her she admires the eldest for her beauty. She loves to compliment her (but not without a little teasing afterwards, for Chelsea shall not know about the admiring).  
>To Kathy Chelsea is the first person to ask when there is something on her mind, she knows her older sister is always listening to her and takes her problems serious. When it comes down to this Kathy just needs to ask for a nice game of chess and Chelsea knows her sister has something she wants to talk about.<p>

Just like Chelsea Kathy loves to be with Isabella to calm down and complain about the hard unfair world. She is also the first person to call to when the night is really dark and she needs somebody to sleep by her side. In return Kathy is always eager to appease Isabella whenever she tends to fuss over things.  
>With their different behavior they complement one another very well. Isy can hush Kathy when she exaggerates, and Kathy makes Isy forget her shyness and be herself more often.<p>

Kathy has a distinct protective instinct when it comes to Alex. She goes crazy thinking about the things that could happen to the youngest when she's out living her life. Because of that the relationship is sometimes very tense, for Kathy having an extra eye on any bruises.  
>Even though she's not the innocent one here she knows where the limits are, what she's also trying to teach her younger sister.<p>

In general you can say that Kathy doesn't hesitate to do anything for her sisters. She defends them, is always there for every single one to cry at her shoulder and make her laugh afterwards. Characteristic of Kathy is the using of their pet names all the time. Whenever she's using the full names, the sisters know that there has to be a serious issue.

**And we continue with Isabella**

Isy totally adores Chelsea when it comes to courtly etiquette. If she is insecure she just does what Chelsea is doing and everything is fine.  
>She enjoys herself watching Kathy and Chelsea playing chess (if she is allowed to).<br>Bella is trying to mediate between Chelsea and the other sisters when it comes to tidiness or other conflicts.  
>Furthermore she appreciates it when Chel is taking care of her hair for nobody is able to emphasize her bright curls and the barrette of her mother like the eldest is.<p>

Isabella has a special bond with Kathy, ever since the „big sister" comes to her at night to have a little sleepover. She laughs about Kathy's goofiness all the time and chooses to be comforted by her whenever she's needy again.

Just like the other girls Isy cannot understand how somebody can break as many rules as Alex, even though she sometimes admires the courage of the youngest. She loves to hear stories about Alex' adventures.  
>Furthermore she tries desperately to keep Alex from being tardy again and chases her around when they're too late.<p>

In general you can say that Bella is the one who brings harmony to the family.  
>She loves her sisters and admires every single one in a special way, and she is eager to show this.<br>She mediates if there are conflicts, she stands up to one if there is injustice (not without a heavy blush ^^), and she is happy when there are peaceful and funny times, enjoying the atmosphere.

**Now the youngest**

Alex and Chelsea are as different as chalk from cheese. They both do not know how they can really be related to one another when it comes to their behavior. Alex loves to put Chelsea on the edge with coming home extra-dirty (she knows a fantastic puddle of mud).  
>She gives a damn about the lecturing of the eldest.<p>

She really trusts Kathy and calls to her when she is bruised again. Kathy is also the only one Alex talks to when it comes to problems. Just because of the Redhead she has sometimes a bad feeling about her misbehavior, even though it doesn't take long to go away.  
>Alex loves to join in Kathy's foolishness, both of them really have lots of laughing fits.<p>

With Bella she gets along best, she cannot deny her any wish. She loves to tell the calmer girl about her experiences in town for she is the only one who really listens and doesn't just see the misbehaving of a governor's daughter.

In general you can say that Alex loves all of her sisters (also Chelsea) but would never show how much she does.  
>She is eager to fight for every single one, also with bare hands, when they talk bad about her family.<p> 


End file.
